Presumed Dead
by SimoneSmit
Summary: They are on the hunt for an agency mole, but he is also on the hunt. Kensi connects the dots and is shot for her trouble. She wakes up to the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever laid hers on. Now she lives in a small Texan town with no memory of her true identity. The owner of those blue eyes, Sheriff Deeks,helps her piece her life together but trouble is just around the corner.
1. Chapter 1

**Sporking Hill – Texas **

**Population 823**

Marty Deeks was sitting at his desk in the hot sheriff's office. It was probably one of the hottest days of the year. The heat wave that was rolling through town had the A/C business booming. This heat was going to drive him to desperate measures; he was actually considering to shave his head for a moment this morning. For the town's folks Deeks, as he is known around town, is a mystery. All they know about him is that he is a shaggy haired, blue eyed surfer from California who planted his roots in this small Texan town. He is not only the youngest sheriff this town has ever seen but definitely the most handsome. Every single woman in town has tried to win his heart but it's always the same story, a few dates and then it's "Adios Siniorita!" Tonight was the annual Sporking-festival and the entire town was getting ready for their very own version of "Mardi Gras." On this night everyone wears masks and grass skirts and the pumping music can be heard for miles. To kick off the proceedings the local high school's cheerleaders are marching through the streets pumping up the crowd with their pep before the parade starts and the streets of Sporking Hill becomes filled with food stands and carnival rides, games and dancing. The Sporking festival has become a popular tourist event over the years and during this time of year the town is buzzing with people. The tourists love the small town feel Sporking Hill has to offer. The festival was held smack in the middle of the town. It was later renamed "Lover's Hill" because of the romantic nature off the festival. Some of the locals have nicknamed the festival _mini Valentine._ There is even a legend about this hill- legend has it that if you meet and fall in love on this very night, you will marry that person and live happily ever after. Three couples who met at this festival have gotten married, technically it's four but that is conveniently left out. One of the couples got a divorce and if you ask a local about it the answer is always "Eh, they're New Yorkers, what you gonna do 'bout it?" Then they will shake their heads and change the subject.

A few years ago a LAPD operation led him to this small town, when the operation was complete he decided to stay. He quickly worked his way up and became the sheriff eight months ago when Sheriff Montoya retired. His best friend Liam, the local vet and his wife, Doctor Hope Tyler, is from California as well so they hit it off almost immediately. It wasn't a tough decision to leave Los Angeles. What was he leaving behind anyway? A bunch of colleagues that hated his guts, so he packed up his entire life loaded it into his car and together man and dog conquered Texas.

He looked at his watch, he was already running late. He was supposed to meet Liam and Hope at Deb's Diner in ten minutes. It was part of their three year old tradition; before the parade start they would have a slice of cheesecake and bet on what the best prank of the night will be. For the small town kids of Sporking this night was better than Halloween. Even people like Mr. Foster tolerated the pranks on 'Spork-night.'

When he entered the diner he almost chocked on the thick haze of her perfume, "great Daisy is here" he thought to himself "just what I needed" Before he could duck in a booth she saw him, "Well howdy Sheriff, fancy running into you here" she was laying the fake southern accent on thick tonight. She would do just about anything to make a man fall in love with her, and unfortunately for Deeks she had her sights set on him. The locals would jokily refer to her as Daisy Duke for her love for these tiny shorts and here uncanny resemblance to Jessica Simpson's character in the 'Dukes of Hazzard' film. A few months ago she had a DUI and ever since she's been trying to make him notice her. "Hi Daisy, I was actually meeting some friends here, so if you don't mind…" He could see that she was not going to let him off the hook that easy, fortunately she received a phone call that was followed by a hasty exit. They were about ready to leave after they finished their cheesecakes when they heard a gunshot. At first they thought it was the firework but then they heard it again. Deeks ran out of the diner. He couldn't see anything in the dark. After a while he convinced himself that it must've been a firework.

A dark haired lady stumbled towards him. She was clutching her chest with both her hands. At first he thought she was drunk but when she collapsed on him he could see the blood all over her hands and chest. He hasn't seen this much blood since working with the LAPD. He could hear her struggling to breathe, her lungs trying to compensate for the sudden lack of air.

He spoke to her in the gentlest of voices. "Stay with me, stay with me… just breath… what is your name?" Her voice was soft and he almost couldn't hear what she was saying but he was sure she said "Kensi, my name is Kensi."

So this was what dying felt like. Numb. She was in a haze. She tried to snap herself out of it but it was hard to stay awake. It would be so easy to slip into the darkness; it was as if it was calling her name… _Kensi…Kensi… _"We got to get her to the hospital" that snapped her right into action. "No, no hospital, they will find me… they will kill me" The man with the gentle voice asked her who it was that wants to kill her. Before the darkness surrounded her she gave them the information. The information that convinced them not to take her to the hospital but to try and save her life in Liam's consulting room. **"The mole… the mole in the agency…" **


	2. Chapter 2

"We can't just stand by and let her die" Hope was uncharacteristically panicked. Usually she was calm and collected. Being a doctor means always stay calm during a stressful situation. Her job demanded it of her. This is different; she' standing over a woman who is hanging on to dear life with two gunshot wounds to her chest- in her husband's consulting room. She is supposed to save a human life where a dog was just treated for arthritis this morning. Her brain was still trying to process everything but her hands were already doing what she was trained to do. She worked fast but still very efficient. After few hours of surgery she was able to repair all the damage done. Luckily there were no complications and the surgery was successful.

She slowly opened her eyes. What she saw was almost breath-taking. It was the most beautiful eyes she has ever laid eyes on. They were the clearest, bluest pools she has ever encountered. The owner of them smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "You're awake, finally!" He moved over to the door. "Hey guys, she's awake." She heard footsteps. Then a red-haired woman entered the room. She had a statoscope around her neck. Her green dress complimented her fair skin and green eyes perfectly. "You're finally awake hun, you had us worried." Her kind green eyes lit up when she smiled at her. It gave her hope, hope that this sinking feeling she was feeling at this moment will somehow pass. She tried to sit up but both of them jumped up and pushed her against the pillow. That's when she felt the pain in her chest. She looked up at the man with the blonde hair and blue eyes. She could see the pity in his eyes. She racked her brain for an explanation but it was blank.

"Where am I?" he answered her question with another question, "what do you remember?" When she didn't answer him he offered some information about himself, "My name is Marty Deeks, but everyone calls me Deeks. What's your name?" She stared at him, almost as if she did not comprehend the question. He looked over his shoulder at Hope who moved to the back of the room. "That's Hope, she is a doctor and she makes the best lemon squares in town." She still didn't say anything. He tried again, "her husband's name is Liam and he's the vet in town- we're in their house at the moment. Liam's consulting room is just outside; they converted the barn into his veterinary office." After she still did not answer him so he decided to take another approach. "Look, I'm from the sheriff's department and I need some information from you, starting with your full name." That seemed to get a reaction out of her. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you my name… I don't know what my name is; it's as if something wiped my brain. Everything is gone… just gone." She whispered that last part. A silent tear slowly made its way down her left cheek.

After that revelation Hope and Deeks were sitting around the table with a cup of coffee. "She didn't hit her head; I don't understand why she doesn't remember anything." Hope shook her head, "sometimes Marty, the trauma you are put through is enough to cause amnesia, let's review what we know."

Deeks grabbed a pen and started jotting down what they know:

1\. _Name: Kensi_

2\. _Agency has a mole: agency? CIA? NSA? _

3\. _2 gunshot wounds to the chest_

4\. _Victim claims to be hunted by an 'agency mole' and can therefore not be admitted to the hospital out of fear for her life. _

Deeks wanted to add _smoking hot_ to that list but he won't need any reminder of that, he will think of that every time he lays his eyes on her plus it seemed kind of insensitive because she was shot and all.

They decided to fake a hospital transfer report from a hospital in Denver. An old admirer of Hope from the Denver hospital very reluctantly agreed to help them arrange the necessary paperwork. Later they arranged for an ambulance, supposedly from Denver, to drop her off at the hospital. They shared all the information regarding Kensi's shooting with her and luckily she understood the importance of everyone believing that she is Kensi Sheldon, an old childhood friend of Deeks. Even if she's not aware of it at the moment- she always has and always will be the best at undercover work.

Over the next few weeks it became the part of Deeks' routine to go to the hospital straight after work. He would spend hours there with Kensi while they are trying to piece together her life. He would sometimes bring her candy and chocolate bars. That's one thing they figured out about her- she's a chocoholic! The male nurses would fight over who gets to bring her medicine and change her IV. They would dread the time of day when Deeks visited. Sometimes Hope and Liam would join them and they would just talk for hours about theories and possibilities. They had become good friends over the last couple of weeks, and when it was time for Kensi to be discharged they already invited her to stay with them while she is still recuperating.

Deeks would still visit Kensi after work and rumours started to go around town. After a few days people started to come to the Tyler's farm to meet the infamous Kensi Sheldon they've heard so much about. She would repeat the rehearsed cover story _Name: Kensi Sheldon, childhood friend of Deeks, recently single and unemployed. She decided to move to Sporking Hill after she got shot in a bank robbery back in Denver. She decided on Sporking Hill, Texas since Deeks is the only person she can call family after her parent's death one year ago. _

It was late one Thursday afternoon when Deeks drove up to the Tyler's farm for a quick 'hello.' When the sheriff's car pulled up at the house Kensi could feel her heart beat a little bit faster and her hand automatically pushing her hair in the right place. She was standing on the large porch bench, carefully hanging the new decorations she made out of pure boredom, trying to keep her balance at the same time. It looked good, even if she had to say so herself. When she finally spotted the Jeep with the Sheriff Department logo on she realised that was what she's been waiting for. Looking forward to all day and she was taking her time hanging the decoration. She would hang the ornament; look out on the land, see if she can spot a car coming up the dirt road, and then hang it a little to the left and then a little to the right. When the decoration was finally in the middle- where it started- the Jeep finally made its appearance. She was glad because she was running out of places to move the colourful wind chime.

He saw her before she saw him (or so he thinks). She was wearing a white tank top a short denim shorts- he would almost classify it as a pair daisy duke. Her long tanned legs caught his eye. He had to tear his eyes away from her legs. They reached her face and it seemed to stay there. Her hair was in 2 plaids and loose strands were framing her face. He realised he was staring but he couldn't help himself. She was just that beautiful. It was just the way her eyes sparkled when she admired something in her hands.

She could feel his eyes on her. It was as if it burned her. She was tempted to look down at him but her pride prevented it. Instead she just ignored the feeling, hoping that he couldn't see the shade of light pink her cheeks flushed. He slowly made his way onto the porch. Kensi was deep in thought. Actually she was concentrating on her pink face, she didn't realize he was already on the porch. When he spoke she lost her balance. If this was a movie he would've caught her, or she would've landed right on top of him, music would start playing and they would kiss. They would finally realize that they are madly in love… the screen would fade and the end credits would roll.

**BUT THIS IS NOT A MOVIE!**

He was still standing by the steps. He saw it happen and there was nothing he could do about it. She balanced herself with on foot on the arm of the bench and the other resting on hand railing of the porch. She lost her balance and tumbled down to the floor. She cried out in pain, blood was streaming down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed your week. I'm trying to finish this story before exams start in April so I'll be updating frequently… also I'm a marketing student not an IT genius so just bear with me! _

Blood was streaming down her face. All this blood reminded him of the night they met. He never wanted to see her like that again. He rushed to her side and helped her sit up. "I lost my bal… I have to tell you something, something I remember"

He somehow convinced her to let him help her. For such a small scar there sure was a lot of blood. Her ribs however was bruised and swollen and she couldn't move. She kept on insisting that she was fine. That she just needs to walk it off. He walked her over to the car. He insisted that they should at least go to the hospital to make sure that nothing serious is wrong.

"You are very lucky Miss Sheldon it could've been worse, lucky for you, you only broke two ribs, and the rest are just fractured. If you hadn't fallen on the toolbox you would just have a few bruises, now you've injured your entire left side. It amazes me that you can even stand up straight, some people have a higher tolerance for pain I guess." You have no idea she thought to herself.

"I'm fine," she said again as he helped her out of the car. He looked at her with a raised brow "If you can look me in the eye and tell me that you have absolutely no pain, I will even let you carry your own bag." She looked at him fully prepared to tell a lie, but then her entire left side reminded her of the pain she was in. "okay fine, I'm not going to tell a lie, it hurts like hell… but there is no need for you to treat me like an invalid, I can carry my own handbag."

Los Angeles

Office of special projects

Ops

"Nell, it's been almost a year, I think it's time for you to accept that maybe… there is a possibility that she is dead" Nell looked up from her hands clutching a wet Kleenex. She looked at Eric with stormy eyes. "How can you say that Eric, she was… is our friend. So if I go MIA you will just stop looking and presume I'm dead?" Eric's eyes softened, "of course not Nell, but we both know that I'ts different. I'm just saying that the last message we got from her said that she came across some damming evidence and that she was being chased. Nell, there were two gunshots. Hetty kept this case active for as long as she could but Kensi's status was changed from MIA to presumed dead yesterday. Director Vance's direct orders"

"Eric you broke the internet for crying out loud… how difficult can it be to crack the code to pin point her last known location?" Eric looked embarrassed, "I told you Nell, the code was written by a genius, even I can't crack that code. All I know is that he is known as _Delta. _Delta means lord of creation by the way. He became active in 2003. Since then he has built up quite a reputation in the hacker community. It is believed that he resides somewhere near Middle America but no-one knows for sure. His identity is unknown; no-one has ever seen Delta in real life. It is also believed that he is somewhere in his mid-thirties."

"Look Kensi is not stupid; she knew she was being chased. She somehow found Delta and convinced him to help her find the mole. He helped her with that secure code… or maybe. No, it can't be, can it?" Eric looked confused. "Maybe Kensi found Delta and convinced him to help, but he was afraid that she would expose his true identity, an identity he has kept secret for more than a decade, so he shot her, not the mole."

"Look Nell, I'm not saying that it's not possible, but we have no reason to believe that…" Nell interrupted Callen with a hand gesture. "Look I know you guys prefer to believe that Kensi is dead, it's better than the alternative, being locked up and tortured for a year in some creep's basement for information, but Kensi is my friend, she is probably my best friend. She is the only one I can be completely honest with, about my job, hell… about everything. I refuse to believe that she is dead. As long as there is no body, there is hope- and I will cling to that hope for as long as I can."

Sam didn't realize he was crying until a salty tear hesitated on his lip. He tried to wipe but after a while it was streaming freely across his face. He was embarrassed at first but then he realized that between the four of them there was not a dry eye. A silent moment passed and then as if everyone knew what was expected of them- without a word- they jumped into action.

They were tired. They've been in OPS for the better part of the day. It was almost 8 pm. Files were scattered around them, something Hetty would normally never permit but Henrietta Lang was nowhere to be found. They were eating the cold Chinese food that was supposed to be lunch. It was cold and sticky, but they scarved it down anyway. They washed the bad taste down with Coke and cold coffee.

"Of course" Eric muttered under his breath. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. After a while when he didn't answer him Sam, always cool and calm, uncharacteristically snapped "WHAT?!" everyone stared at him… "Look I'm sorry but he can't just leave us hanging" Callen placed his hand on his shoulder, "Sam… we're all trying the best we…" "No it's fine, I know we're all stressed… let me explain"

"You see, Delta has a very effective way of scrambling his signals, it runs through a lot of servers and proxies before it reaches its destination. The codes run so fast that it can't be entered manually which means that a programme had to be written to randomly select a sequence. But there are only so many possibilities and with the speed it is changing every now and then the sequence is the same. I'll have to widen my search, but even hackers have lives, social media, you know that kind of stuff. If a similar code appears we will get one step closer until we can narrow down a specific area. Then all I have to do wait for it to appear again and then lock it down immediately and presto! I suggest you catch some shut eye while Nell and I get cracking!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys, I have to apologise! The exams just kinda snuck up on me and I have not been inspired since, I didn't want the story to go in the direction my uninspired mind was heading so I scratched it and came up with this. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think._

They were filling up the hired SUV at the gas station when the attendant approached them. He was hesitant. Callen thought how they must've looked- a black SUV with blacked out windows, a party of fourn with a lot of gear in the back and he was pretty sure he caught a glimpse of their weapons. Their determined faces and the mere presence of the intimidating SEAL in his black leather jacket screamed DON'T MESS WITH US!

He swallowed his fear and held out the phone in his left hand, "for a Mr. Callen" They shared a suspicious look before he took the phone.

He pressed the phone against his ear, "Yes?" for a moment there were complete silence on the line before a very distinctive and familiar voice filled his ear. "Mr. Callen there was no need to sneak away like a thief in the night." He gave a sigh of relief.

"Hetty I'm sorry but I didn't want to put you in a compromising position. I'm trying to do what's best for my team."

"I understand, don't make contact unless it's absolutely necessary. The walls have ears you know… and until we know exactly which walls… complete radio silence, bring her home Mr. Callen" Hetty's otherwise immovable voice was filled with emotion when she almost whispered the last part.

"Understood" he nodded as if they were in the same room and she could see him. He handed the phone to the attendant who busied himself with something. He didn't want to seem as if he was listening to their conversation. They paid and then they were on their way.

They were in Kensi's room… "Okay Kens, what do you remember?" she looked at him with warning in her eyes. "Keep your voice down… close the door" after he closed the door behind them and she sat down on her bed. "Deeks…" she began but it was as if she couldn't form her sentences. She got up and started pacing again. "Kensi, I know this is hard, and that you might not be who you thought you were, but whatever it is just know… heck I was planning on telling you this in a romantic setting, maybe some candlelight… okay I know this is hardly the place or the time…" Deeks struggled over his words. This is not the first time he has said it but it was the first time he was really truly sure he meant it. "I'm just going to say it, Kensi I love you… so just remember whatever happens..."

Kensi is not known – at least by the people that know the real Kensi Blye – to be speechless. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Deeks… I… I… I love you too. So much my heart hurts when I think of you. It hurts every time I think that maybe one day my memory will return and I'm not the woman you think I am or that I belong to someone else" He rushed to her and gently put his arms around her. They hugged in silence for a long moment when she whispered, "I don't by the way…" he looked at her face puzzled "I don't belong to someone else, my name is Kensi Marie Blye, I'm single and I live alone, my best friend's name is Nell Jones, I'm an army brat- only child, and I work for NCIS."

For years to come Kensi will tell and re-tell this story to all their friends and eventually their children because of all the millions of things Deeks could've said he chose these words "Thank God, at one point I thought you were running from the law, seriously… I was fully prepared to pack a bag and flee the country to Mexico or somewhere… Don't get me wrong I would've done it and loved every moment of it but wow the heat is not my friend!"

Kensi gave him a look he could not place, it was a mixture of amusement and maybe a little bit of annoyance. "Anyway, I remember the important stuff but everything is not in place yet. I can't remember anything from the night I got shot or the days leading up to it." Hope told him that when her memory first started to return it would take a few days at least to make completely sense. She would remember the basics first and the rest will gradually follow.

She dialled her mom's cell phone number, "You've reached the residence of Julia Feldman, I'm not home right now please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as possible"

*BEEP*

A million things went through Kensi's head at that moment. Should she really inform her mother that she is alive over an answering machine… should she even be doing this over the phone?

After a long silence she realized that she should really say something otherwise her mom would only get a voice message of someone breathing heavily into the phone. All she could think of was her childhood. This would be the shortest most meaningful message Julia would ever receive and to some people it would be gibberish but to her it would mean that her daughter is alive. How long have she been waiting for that news? She was about ready to give up hope.

She quickly dialled a now familiar number, "Fred it is Julia, she's alive, she called and she's alive." Fred Alistair cursed when he put down the phone. He looked at his desk for a moment and the he tossed everything off his desk in rage. He calmed himself down and straightened his tie. He would drive over there and make sure, there is no use in working himself up over some wishful thinking. When he pulled up in Julia's driveway he let his otherwise stone-cold face turn sympathetic and caring. He knocked on her door, a smiling Julia answered it, he hasn't seen her smile since he met her. The disappearance of her daughter took a toll on the beautiful brunette.

"Don't you get it Fred it's her, this is my baby sending me a message." Fred nodded, "Julia I know how much you want this to be her but it's not it only says one word if one can call it that." She shook her head, "This can only be her, no one knows about our inside jokes" Fred played the message again, it started with slow and steady breathing and then one could barely make out the word that is rambled of so quick you almost couldn't make out what it says but when you listen closely you can hear her saying "tulaniloo."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys, so I know I promised regular updates but then I had to go visit my dad in the northern cape with no internet connection. It was the perfect place to write though... dusty old town with nothing to do but write, so I finished chapter 6 and I will upload it with this one._

He drove around the corner and parked his car. He quickly punched in a number- after two rings the familiar deep voice was on the other side of the line, "assemble the team, the bitch is alive."

It only took seven words for the warehouse the other guy was in to become a complete ant nest. Commands were shouted, computer analysts were tracking the call, guns were cleaned and men were suiting up for the upcoming battle they were about to start.

Fred Alistair was a NCIS agent. He was a world class marine, when he completed his tour in Vietnam he was different. Not like most soldiers that came home with PTSD, he came home with something far worse. He came home with a hole in his heart where love for his country used to be. He became greedy and obsessed with success. After he came home he joined NCIS almost immediately. Soon he started working his way up the ladder and then he saw how much money he could make by selling secrets to enemies of the States. He soon had all sorts of lucrative side businesses- drugs, guns and of course that blabber mouth of his. He recruited or embedded several agents within NCIS but because of his high clearance level he only needed a few to make is business run like a well-oiled machine.

It was all going well until director Vance tasked Hetty to find the mole within the agency. It took him a while to figure out because there was, of course, no paper trail. Kensi Blye made the connection and followed them. He took care of it, or so he thought. There were so many people around there was no way he could make sure she was dead. He thought his European friend had taken care of the body after he left. Turns out there is no honour among thieves. The scoundrel left with his little white envelope never to be heard from again. He monitored police and hospital reports. He embedded himself within the investigation and her mother's life and for months nothing.

He wasn't taking chances this time, he had reinforcement!

The black SUV slowed down in front of the diner. The petite red haired analyst got out of the car and entered the diner. She showed Kensi's picture to a blonde patron sitting by the counter sipping on an ice latte. She looked at it and almost instantly answered that she'd never seen her in her life. She found the woman's reaction odd but moved on to the next person, Deb Tucker, the owner. "Of course, everyone around here knows Miss Sheldon, or should I say _of_ her. She comes in at least twice a week with the sheriff and if you ask me those two are getting hitched faster than you can say cake. She's a real nice lady, too bad she has that bad luck, first she got shot in that bank robbery and I overheard one of the nurses from the hospital say she now has some broken ribs."

Nell smiled at the lady in her late forties, she could see that her heart was pure but like most people who live in small towns she loved to over share. This people had so much trust in the world that they could never think that someone could mean them harm. "She's living on the Tyler farm, just follow the vet signs, it will lead you straight to her."

"Maybe you should sit down for this." Kensi advised as she slowly pushed Deeks onto the chair with her right hand. She was about to tell him everything she remembers but was stopped by the sound of slamming car doors. She peered out the window- a black SUV. She grabbed Deeks' gun and steadied it against her chest. It was hard holding the gun steady with her entire body throbbing but she was one of the best and was trained to make do with what you have. She peered out the window and then holstered the gun. She ran to the front door and opened it with excitement. She stood on the porch for a few seconds and stared at her teammates. Then she bolted to them. They hugged and laughed and then they cried. Happy tears. Callen looked over her shoulder at Deeks standing awkwardly on the porch taking in the scene in front of him. He broke away from the group and asked "so this is the guy you're getting 'hitched' to?" They looked at Callen with a big question mark on their faces. Before they could say or ask any questions Hope and Liam returned from their trip into town and introductions were made all around.

A big dust cloud caught their attention. Three black SUV's turned into the Tyler's farm and was kicking up a lot of dust with the speed they are coming at the house. They all realised the danger and grabbed their gear from the car and made a run for the house. It all happened so fast once they entered the house. They were all given bulletproof vests and the agents passed the guns out among them. "Can you shoot?" Sam asked Liam. "This is Texas, you learn how to shoot before you can even walk." Kensi being the team sniper has set up in Liam and Hope's bedroom on the second floor. She looked through her scope and yelled down the hall, "I count twelve, heavily armed they have us surrounded." Hope came running in the bedroom and unlocked the gun safe. She grabbed the rifle and pistol and took her post at the window on the other side of the room waiting to set her sights on an intruder.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys, I hope the end of this chapter was a curveball and you did not see coming. One chapter left. I would love to know what you are thinking. So here... as promised chapter 6_

Kensi managed to shoot one before they all scurried away like mice. They realised that the inhabitants of the house were aware of their presence and they were playing offence. Bullets were flying and a few of Fred Alistair's men perished with their blood impregnating the red soil. After the intense heat the ground thirstily absorbed the fluids leaving only the red colorant on the ground.

Everything Kensi did was as if muscle memory has set in. She was there. She was commanding her body to react but her mind was on another level. She was drowning in adrenaline. She still dictated her actions but her body was not hers. Almost like she was in a game. She imagined this is what it felt like to be a power ranger in their machines. She heard Sam yell something about the storm cellar. She shot at another man but he ducked behind a wall and the bullet lodged into the ground. Liam shouted from the bottom of the stairs, "They cut the phone lines and shot our tyres out. We need to get to the storm cellar, we can use that old tunnel to get to town."

There were seven or eight left. She lost count. She reloaded and aimed. She couldn't see anyone. It was a shooting stand still. That means the rest of the team don't know where they are either. She heard a shot, it was coming from inside the house. 'They penetrated the house' she thought. She turned around just in time to see one of the sneaking up to Hope with a hunting knife in his hand. She pulled out the gun she tucked into the back of her jeans earlier and shot him in his shoulder. He turned around. A shocked expression on his face. He took two steps in her direction. She planted two bullets in his skull. A screaming Hope was bundled next to the window. She was turning a blue-ish colour and her long protracted screams were becoming shorter and more urgent. "Hope, calm down honey." She put her arm around the pale redhead's shoulder while keeping an eye on the door. Callen rushed into the room. He looked at Hope and picked her up. "We're leaving right now, there are four left and they are somewhere in the house. Liam is shot in the shoulder and looks like Hope is in state." He put her back on her feet and supported her with his left arm whilst carrying the gun in his right.

Sam shot a blonde man in the living room as they passed through the dining room to escape through the back door in the kitchen. Kensi was able to keep up, even with her injury and months of not training, but she was a bit slower than the rest. Just as she glanced back at the man Sam just shot, he picked up his gun. She pointed her gun at him and fired. Bullets were already flying in their general direction. Lucky for them it was his dying attempt and none of them were hit before Kensi's bullet penetrated his neck and his eyes turned cold.

They took cover behind the big tree and the SUV. If only their tires weren't shot out…The plan was to go in groups, Sam would take Hope while the rest covered followed by Callen and Liam. Then the rest would follow. Hope and Sam ran to the barn, bullets were flying. All one could hear on the normally quiet ranch was metal hitting something. They covered them as best they could. Lucky for them they were very good at their jobs. All who was left was Nell, Eric, Kensi and Deeks. They ran towards the barn as Callen and Sam covered them. Just as she was about to enter she looked behind her and saw Deeks running in the opposite direction.

Inside the barn they were moving the fridge. Underneath the fridge was a very old very dusty tunnel covered only with a plank. It was last used in WWII aside from the local teenagers exploring it over the years. There were dust and cobwebs everywhere. It reminded Nell of the Goonies. "_Oh the irony," _she thought to herself, "_being chased by goons, in a tunnel similar to the one in the goonies, just like the goonies." _Sam opened the back door, moved a table over the entrance. He could almost swear that the splinters from the old rotten wood pierced his hands as he was climbing down the ancient ladder. He shone his flashlight across the tunnel walls. "Better start moving." They moved in unison. Only looking in front of them. They moved as quickly and quietly as possible in case one of the goons didn't fall for their back door story.

Kensi changed direction and ran after Deeks. She couldn't see him anymore, the only thing that she was certain of was that he was moving east. She was touching the disturbed grass next to her shoes when she heard two men running past her coming from a different direction than she was. The didn't see her. "_Bad news," _she thought "_they know where he is." _As they stalked their prey, she was stalking them. One of the men fell behind the other. She saw the blood on his leg, he was shot just below the knee. She crept up behind him, with the knife strapped to her ankle, and cut his throat with one swift motion before he could even utter a sound of surprise. He seemed to die with a shocked expression on his face. She didn't dare look at him, it felt so wrong to do it. She was struggling with the same guilt as when she first started at NCIS. The only way she could move forward was with the thought that a trained killer was moving in on Deeks.

When she finally saw them they were about a hundred yards from her. Too far away to fire her Sig. Deeks was unaware of the man creeping up behind him. That's when he lifted his weapon and aimed it at Deeks' head. She screamed. The man got a fright and fired his weapon. The bullet blew past Deeks' head missing him with a mere centimetre. The man turned around and fired his weapon at Kensi. She dodged them as best she could. There was nothing to take cover behind. Just an open field and a man shooting at her. Deeks pulled out his weapon and shot the man in the shoulder twice. He didn't go down, instead he walked closer to Kensi. Deeks was out of ammo, so he started to run toward the man in an attempt to save Kensi from this viscous gun for hire. He could see that he was going to be too late. He ran faster but his legs couldn't carry him as fast as he needed them to. He heard a shot. He stopped in his tracks and it felt like his heart was going to drop out of his chest. He couldn't bear to look up. He couldn't bear looking at the love of his life dead. Then he realised that the man responsible was still there. His head jerked up. He expected to see the man who took his world away from him but instead he saw her. His world. Her shocked expression mirrored his. Who shot him?

The black Jeep approached them. For a moment they panicked but then they realised who the Jeep's occupant was. Kensi flashed back and instantly knew who the person was getting out of the Jeep. "Delta… why didn't you just tell me what the heck was going on?" Deeks looked from the one person to the other. He was so confused. "You would've put yourself in more danger had I told you." The fake accent was gone. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Daisy said with a smile as she opened her arms for a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

"Honey, where did you put the box labelled personal?" Kensi stopped what she was doing, because was riffling through that exact box. "Uhhh I don't know, I don't think I've seen it." She convinced herself that she is a federal agent and that is in her nature to snoop. She was curious. What was so personal that he couldn't even share it with her? The woman he has just moved in with. It had to be something embarrassing or really personal. Either way she really _needed_ to know. What she saw there was not what she expected to find. She completely froze but she quickly recovered when she heard his fast approaching footsteps on the stairs. When he entered the room she was sitting on the bed brushing her hair. She was still dripping wet from the shower she just took. Her towel dried hair was still a little wet and the loose strands were framing her face.

"Hi sugar bear. I missed you" he sat down and hugged her from behind taking in the scent of her vanilla body wash. She laughed, "I missed you too, I was kind of lonely in there." She turned around and kissed him on his lips. "Well, there is always someone who is just standing in the corner freezing while the other one is hogging all the water." Kensi stood up from the bed and put on her pyjama pants. When she pulled the top over her head she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You wouldn't have _just _been standing in the corner." That night was the first night they were sharing a bed in THEIR home. As they lay next to one another there was a comfortable silence. Almost as if it had been like this for the past fifty years. Like it will be like this for the next fifty years. She cuddled up to him. When he spoke, it was almost a whisper. As if he didn't want to disturb the magic. "Did you ever think that we would end up like this?" She slowly moved her hand from his chest to his cheek and turned his face towards hers. Their lips were so close when she spoke, "The first time I looked into these beautiful pools of blue, I saw my future. It didn't matter that at _that_ moment I didn't have a past. I couldn't remember anything; I wasn't sure about anything but the fact that I was safe with you." He pressed his lips against her forehead. There was a silence again. They were both taking the intense moment that just passed between them. Their minds wandering back to the few months they spent together in Texas.

Daisy just shot the man. At first Deeks just stood there with his feet firmly planted on the ground. He is not able to put one foot in front of the other. He looked at her and suddenly felt like he was able to breathe again. He looked at her, and she looked at him. Automatically they started running towards each other. He held her in his arms and gently stroked her hair as she let out sobs that felt like it was tearing her body apart. He cried too, but his tears were those of relief. When their minds finally returned back to reality the team was with them with a few men from the sheriff's department. The ambulances came and treated them.

They were all at the diner eating their last meal in Texas before their plane is leaves for Los Angeles. It's a good thing Hetty made arrangements for them to fly back; they did not look forward to the drive back. Kensi and Deeks were sitting apart from the others, trying to figure out their game plan. They would make turns flying out every other weekend. This plan was only temporary because they knew this was not a real plan, there is one thing that always gets in the way: life!

Back at the team's table Eric was still astonished that Delta was a woman. "For goodness sake Eric Beale, Delta is a girl. Get over it!" The team all laughed at Nell finally snapping. If Eric didn't know any better he would think that she is jealous. "How did you become Delta? We always believed that you are a middle aged man from Middle America, because you have been active for over a decade and it takes years to develop the skills that you have."

Daisy smiled at his ignorance. "Well Eric, it did take years to develop my skills. You see, I was orphaned at the age of six, I bounced around in the system for three years when finally my father's childhood friend found me. She took me in. She bought me my first computer and showed me a few tricks. After school I couldn't wait to finish my homework so I could go play on the computer. She soon realised that I had a gift for it and asked one of friends, who worked with her at the NSA to help me. And the rest as they say is history. Long story short he married my adoptive mother and they live in Denver now."

Eric Beale has finally met his match! Someone who is just as good as him in computers if not better!

The two heavyhearted lovers said their goodbyes at the airport. Kensi boarded the plane with what felt like a heavy rock where her heart used to be. She's leaving a piece of herself behind. Not just a piece of her heart - a piece of her being. She looked back, she couldn't see him through the wall but she could imagine him staring at the spot she was just standing on a moment ago, feeling just as alone as she did. She wiped the silent tear slowly making its way down her cheek. She didn't keep track of time on the flight; she didn't do much of anything. She was numb. Callen received a phone call. She didn't register, all she could think about is her bed, and how badly she just wants to curl up and cry.

When they finally landed her mom was there. She did what all mothers would do, she hugged, she cried, she kissed. It took a lot of convincing and a promise that she would spend the next day at her mom's house to let Kensi stay at her own house. The weight of everything was still resting heavily on her shoulders. Everything was still sinking in and she just wanted to process everything on her own and on her own time. Callen dropped her off at her apartment. She slowly walked to the door with her bag slung around her right shoulder. She was fumbling in her pocket for the new pair of keys Nell had given her before she left.

When she looked up _he_ was there. "Hi," he said cheekily "did you know that there are one hundred and forty-four tiles on your porch" She walked into his arms and when she got a whiff of his cologne she finally felt like gravity has been restored. She hugged him as if her life depended on holding onto this man for the rest of her life. She was planning on doing just that, hold onto him for the rest of her life.

That night she couldn't sleep. Too shocked by what she saw in that box. She didn't know how to react. She got up for some water and a midnight snack. When she returned 15-20 minutes later she saw the object that created havoc in her mind in his hand. Her eyes looked across the room of candles and rose petals, soft romantic music playing in the background. He was still wearing his blue boxers with little palm trees on them, but he had his dress shirt on with the black tie still hanging around the neck. When he saw her eyes slowly moving up and down his body he explained, "you usually snack a little longer and I thought this is the perfect time because you are at your happiest after your midnight snack and… never mind." With one swift motion he opened the little red velvet box in his hands and got down on one knee.

"Kensi Marie Blye, you have made me the happiest man in the world. I cannot imagine my life without you. Since the day you opened those beautiful hazel eyes of yours I have been smitten. You have turned my life upside down, in a good way. You bring out the best in me and you accept the worst in me. You complete my life. Will you do me the honour of becoming my bride?"

She got on her knees smiling, and kissed him with so much passion that he had to assume the answer was yes.


End file.
